Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to localization and prevention of unauthorized access to effluent monitoring stations and more particularly to secured sampling facilities on waste water discharge into a sewer system.
Regulations of the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency and other regulating agencies, limit the amounts of pollutants that polluting facilities may discharge into streams or to publicly-owned treatment works. Examples of such controlled and regulated facilities are furnished by the electroplating and metal-finishing industrial installations.
In order to comply with promulgated ordinances and rules and regulations and to ensure tamper-proof operations, the installation of a secured sampling facility such as is contemplated by the present invention is essential. Many political subdivisions require periodic reports to be made by the polluting facility to indicate the nature and concentration of all regulated pollutants. Installations of secured sampling facilities such as contemplated by the present invention, therefore, have been required in order to insure compliance with standards and ordinances and regulations.
It would therefore be a great advantage to provide a secured sampling facility that is easy to install, economical to fabricate and that will provide the necessary tamper-proof security required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a secured sampling facility that is simple and inexpensive to fabricate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide said facility in an easy-to-install device.
Still another object is to provide the foregoing objects in a facility that insures the integrity of the security so that tampering is prevented or it is readily apparent when tampering has taken place.
In the accomplishment of these and other objects a secure sampling facility has been provided in which the local site of a sample box, cleanout or sewer inspection station may be isolated and protected from unauthorized access. Authorized access is readily accomplished by the novel advantages of the invention while unauthorized entry may be prevented or readily detected.